


lovesick

by lonelydoctors



Series: idiots in love (sanji and zoro are inevitable) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Teasing, a lot of it, aka he basically turns into a lovesick mess, basically this fic is soft, embarrassment on sanji's side, lots of flusteredness, luffy makes a brief appearance - Freeform, m - Freeform, monkey d. luffy - Freeform, sanji just doesn't handle it very well, snarky sanji, soft zoro, zoro and sanji are a thing already in this, zoro kinda teases him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: Couldn’t anybody have told him that his own body would only betray him even worse after he and Zoro made this...thingbetween them official? If anything, Sanji expected the other crew members to start acting differently around them, not for himself to suddenly start reacting like a lovesick fool whenever Zoro is around.





	lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from the [a softer world prompts](https://geniusorinsanity.tumblr.com/post/155695381448/50-a-softer-world-prompts) on tumblr:  
> 
>     
>     
>     'When you’re around I don’t know how to hide my feelings. I count in binary, in my head. zero one one zero one one and you count clouds. (while you count clouds)'

“Sanjiiii! HUNGRYYY!”

He takes the cigarette out of his mouth, exhales slowly and grins. Ah, what would his mornings be without his Captain yelling at the top of his lungs, demanding food?

Sanji stirs the pot and seasons the dishes while shouting back to answer a clearly starving Luffy. “Food’s ready!”

He flicks his cigarette and checks the clock. 9 AM, he should still be sleeping. A relieved smile appears on Sanji's face and he turns around, clattering with plates and cutlery. He starts laying the table while at the same time putting finishing touches and decorations on multiple plates. Sanji’s movements are swift and nonchalant and he carries himself with such ease and confidence that it looks like he had never done anything else.

“FOOOOOOOD!”

A ball of entangled limbs and black hair flings himself at Sanji, taking him by surprise and nearly causing him to drop a plate. “Oi! Luffy! Watch it! Or you won’t get any breakfast!” Sanji scolds and pries Luffy off of his middle. Luffy laughs and sits down at the table, watching the other eagerly. Sanji puts the plate he nearly dropped a few seconds ago in front of Luffy. “Where are the others?” he asks and takes a drag of his cigarette, although he should have known better than to ask Luffy a question _after_ putting food in front of him.

His Captain is already happily tucking in, with only the occasional exclamation of praise between bites and Sanji tuts. Figures. Sanji turns around and busies himself by preparing the rest of the food, humming a melody he doesn’t quite recognise. He must have picked it up from Brook.

“Oi, Cook. What’s for breakfast?”

All of a sudden, Sanji’s whole demeanour changes. His body tenses up, the blood freezes in his veins and he feels like he has been dropped into the ice cold sea.  
Every fibre of his being is reacting to the voice, or rather the person that voice belonged to, who just entered the kitchen. Sanji grits his teeth and wills himself to calm down. What the _fuck_ is wrong with his body? 

_Inhale._  
One. Two.

 _Exhale._  
One. Two.

Eventually, Sanji turns around and faces the green haired Swordsman, who's currently eyeing him with a bemused look on his face, arms crossed in front of his body.  
Sanji averts his gaze after the fragment of a second and looks at Luffy instead, who's still devouring his breakfast, completely oblivious to the sudden change in mood of the room.

“Sandwiches,” Sanji replies, vehemently avoiding the other’s gaze.

“Sounds great! Thanks… “ Sanji _swears_ he can feel it before he hears it. _“Sanji.”_ His whole body shivers and he curses himself for the burning feeling creeping up his neck. The sole use of his own name is enough to make him lose all his nonchalance and composure, turning him into a blushing, sweating mess of a man. It's humiliating. 

“It’s not like I chose it because of you, Marimo.” He's certain that, by now his whole face is bright red.

 _Inhale._  
One. Two. 

_Exhale._  
One. Two.

Sanji decides to lift his gaze from his eating Captain and looks at Zoro, trying his best to keep eye contact with the other in a desperate attempt to regain his dignity. The fact that his entire body is quite literally burning up, however, isn't helpful in any way.

For God’s sake! Couldn’t anybody have told him that his own body would only betray him even worse after he and Zoro made this... _thing_ between them official? If anything, Sanji expected the other crew members to start acting differently around them, not for himself to suddenly start reacting like a lovesick fool whenever Zoro is around.

“If you say so,” Zoro mumbles and brushes past Sanji, touching his waist ever so slightly. Sanji actively has to suppress a shiver and judging by the grin on Zoro’s face, that Bastard knows exactly what he's doing.

 _Inhale._  
One. Two. 

_Exhale._  
One. Two.

Zoro grabs his plate and sits down next to Luffy, paying Sanji, who's rooted to the spot, no further mind. “Must be good,” Zoro comments as he watches Luffy eat and takes a bite. 

Just get these plates out to Nami-San and Robin-Chan. That’ll give you some time to calm down a bit, Sanji thinks, Just. Keep. Breathing. Slow and steady. Sanji picks up the two plates and walks past Zoro determinedly, flushed face and head held high, when –

“By the way, Cook. I was thinking, maybe we could go take a walk in the city, later. Robin told me there’s a nice spot I should show you.”

The shattering sound of plates smashing on the floor makes even Luffy stop eating in order to look up at Sanji with a confused expression. Total silence falls over the room and Sanji stares at the broken pieces in front of him in disbelief. “Eh, Sanji… you alright?” Luffy asks, his brows furrowed, and Zoro raises an eyebrow. 

Sanji clenches his fists and grits his teeth. He can feel the blush creeping even further up his face, surely reaching his ears by now. He can’t believe this, this is not happening right now, not to him, not because of _Zoro._ “God damn it, this is all your fault!” Sanji yells and throws his hands up in exasperation before storming out of the kitchen, leaving behind two broken plates, a smug Zoro and a very confused Luffy. 

“Eh…? Did something happen…?” Sanji hears a bewildered Luffy ask Zoro, and _of course, he wouldn’t understand._

 _Inhale._  
One. Two.

 _Exhale._  
One. Two.

Sanji eventually stops his pacing around and takes out a cigarette with shaky fingers. He would simply have to forget that any of this ever happened, this is merely a bad dream, and heaven help Luffy or Zoro should they ever address this with anybody. After a few minutes of steady breathing, Sanji feels his body relax, the familiar sensation of wind blowing in his hair, smoke filling up his lungs and the sound of waves hitting the Sunny finally managing to calm him down and soothing the burning sensation on his face.

It's then that a hand touches his shoulder, turning him around, and Sanji curses. 

“Do you greet all your lovers like that?”

Sanji almost wishes the blush on his face didn't fade because that only made it all the more obvious now, when his cheeks turned flaming red in a matter of seconds. He opens his mouth, tries to say something, closes it and opens it again, only to realise that he quite literally was rendered speechless by Zoro in front of him. 

Zoro laughs and Sanji wants to cry with frustration.

“I never thought I’d see the ever so confident ladies’ man act like such a lovesick boy,” Zoro remarks and cocks his head to the side, eyeing Sanji with amusement glinting in his eyes. Sanji is boiling with fury and embarrassment, his current inability to speak the only thing keeping him from giving Zoro a piece of his mind, right there and then.

“I like it, though,” Zoro adds. And Sanji melts.

~

_When you’re around I don’t know how to hide my feelings. I count in binary, in my head. zero one one zero one one and you count clouds. (while you count clouds)_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!  
> come talk to me about one piece on my [tumblr](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
